1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillating motor for a camshaft adjusting device. The oscillating motor comprises a stator and a rotor rotatable relative to one another and provided with radially extending vanes. The end faces of the vanes of the rotor rest against the inner wall of the stator and the end faces of the stator vanes rest against the peripheral surface of the base member of the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oscillating motors for camshaft adjusting devices comprise a stator and a rotor arranged coaxially relative to one another. The rotor and the stator are provided with vanes. The rotor vanes are positioned with their end faces on the inner wall of the stator and can be moved between two neighboring stator vanes which rest with their end faces seal-tightly against the base member of the rotor. The rotor vanes separate the chamber formed between two stator vanes, respectively, into two pressure chambers. Depending on the load of the pressure medium in one of the pressure chambers, the rotor is rotated relative to the stator in one or the other direction. The rotor is fixedly mounted on the camshaft and effects in this way adjustment of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft in order to adjust the opening duration of the gas exchange valves of an internal combustion engine to the momentarily required output of the engine. In operation of the oscillating motor, leakage may occur between the end face of the rotor vanes and the inner wall of the stator so that the function of the oscillating motor is impaired.